<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharehouse by thunderylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810529">sharehouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee'>thunderylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Existing Together, Gen, Roommates/Housemates, i really just couldn't delete this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Management finally made good on the sharehouse threat, and Massu is not looking forward to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sharehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there was supposed to be more to this but i lost my will. backdated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>At least there's only four of them now. </em>
</p><p>Massu repeats this thought like a mantra as he prepares to leave the sanctity of his home for an entire month. There’s only four of them now. They could have had to do this when they were six—or even worse, <em>nine</em>. He imagines Nishikido and Uchi fighting over the shower and Kusano and Yamashita throwing wild parties and feels a lot better about whatever will come from sharing living space with Koyama, Shige, and Tegoshi for the next thirty days.</p><p>What had started off as a joke naturally turned into a television opportunity, though Massu didn’t think twice about throwing the juniors under the bus. It would be much more entertaining with the younger idols, he insisted, but to no avail. The producers and marketing team wanted NEWS, and once the fans caught wind of it, they did too.</p><p>The house is nice enough. There are only three bedrooms, but Koyama and Tegoshi were too quick to offer to share and Massu hopes that’s the extent of what he learns about the pair of them. After fifteen years with this crew, he doesn’t ask questions he doesn’t want answers to, even if he’s already well aware of what they get up to behind closed doors.</p><p>“There are cameras everywhere but the bathrooms,” Koyama had told them in the initial meeting about this project, pausing to give Tegoshi a very obvious side-eye. “The production staff will blur out anything that is inappropriate for TV, but be prepared to have literally everything you do filmed.”</p><p>“I’m going to walk around naked the <em>whole </em><em>time</em>,” Tegoshi had announced, and nobody was surprised.</p><p>“Do we have to leave our rooms?” Shige had asked seriously.</p><p>Koyama had pouted at him, and it was so effective that Massu had felt guilty for thinking the same thing. “It is <em>suggested</em> that we only use our bedrooms to sleep unless we’re doing something as a group.”</p><p>“What would we even do as a group in a bed—” Massu had started to ask, then stopped short at the other three’s knowing looks. Even Shige had seemed amused, and that had Massu frowning even more. “They wouldn’t film that either!”</p><p>Now, Massu tries not to sigh too hard as he finishes packing. Nothing good comes from a negative attitude, like his mother always said. He’s done a lot worse in the course of his career, even if he’s gotten used to the normalcy now—however normal the life of an almost thirty-two-year-old idol is anyway.</p><p>Pros: Koyama is there to help clean and take charge. Shige is just as much of a loner as Massu is, and more vocal about it. Tegoshi will be busy playing soccer and taking advantage of his special Leader time. They’re all used to living alone and this will be an adjustment for everyone.</p><p>Cons: Tegoshi’s puppy will be there, something about emotional support that the production crew legally had to abide by. There is only one bathroom for four idols. They’re responsible for all of their cleaning, repairs, and laundry. Thirty days of Tegoshi Yuuya’s special brand of annoyance that hasn’t remotely phased out with his age.</p><p>If Massu’s being honest with himself, his only saving grace is that Shige will be there too, just as miserable as Massu himself is. Maybe they can find refuge together on the back porch like old men, or on the roof like kids in a drama. It’s summertime and the neighborhood is mostly families. After so long cooped up in an apartment building and hotel rooms, a change of scenery could be nice.</p><p>Massu makes sure all of his appliances and electronics are unplugged and the light switches turned off, then offers his home one last glance before setting the locks. This might be his last moment of peace and quiet for the unforeseeable future, and he’s going to carry it with him as long as he can.</p><p>*</p><p>Day one is a lot of organization and making arrangements. If there’s one thing that NEWS is good at, it’s planning their own schedules and activities. Koyama tacks up a giant white board calendar and assigns four dry-erase markers in member colors—orange for Massu since yellow doesn’t show up well—and everyone is responsible for updating their own business.</p><p>“The only way this is going to work is if we keep each other informed,” Koyama tells them, and Massu finds himself nodding in agreement. “For instance, if one of us has an early call the next day, the rest of us will know to be quiet if we’re up late.”</p><p>Tegoshi snorts, but says nothing. Massu has worked with him long enough to know that he has no intention of adhering to any kind of schedule or “quiet hours,” because Tegoshi Yuuya does what he wants when he wants and everyone else adapts. That’s the way it’s always been.</p><p>“How are we going to handle meals?” Shige asks from where he’s giving Koyama and the white board his full attention. “I wouldn’t mind cooking for everyone, but I’d prefer to do it on my own time and not worry about who is going to be home when. Also, you’ll all chip in for groceries.”</p><p>“I’m fine with that,” Koyama agrees, and Massu and Tegoshi nod. “We can heat up leftovers or fend for ourselves if we’re not home in time.”</p><p>“I trust Shige to tell us how much we owe every week,” Massu speaks up, and Shige smiles at him. “I’ll do the shopping, if you want.”</p><p>“That would be nice,” Shige says. “I’ll start thinking about what I want to make and send you a list by the end of the day.”</p><p>“Can you pick up a few things for the house too?” Koyama asks sheepishly, looking relieved when Massu just nods. “Management provided us with some cleaning supplies, but there are some specific ones that—you know what, I’ll just come with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Massu agrees. He’s only been here for an hour and he’s already looking forward to getting out of the house.</p><p>“I’ll decorate,” Tegoshi volunteers, and Massu is instantly on edge. “This place is so <em>drab</em>.”</p><p>Massu supposes he can live with that and retreats to his room. It’s not that big and it doesn’t keep out sound at all—he can hear Shige moving around and opening drawers on the other side of the wall. At least Koyama and Tegoshi’s room is on the other side of the house; he would much rather listen to Shige than the other two together.</p><p>He busies himself with unpacking for the afternoon, turning on some (quiet) music to offset the uncomfortable silence of the house. His door is open but nobody bothers him, all involved with setting up their own homes-away-from-home. Thankfully, his clothes aren’t that wrinkled from being folded for a few hours, and he only has to iron a few things. He hadn’t brought thirty days’ worth of outfits, but he intends to check out the nearby shops for new apparel. Failing that, he can do laundry and mix-and-match.</p><p>The bed is more comfortable than he expects, his reward for suffering through the next month with housemates. He sinks into it and considers taking a nap before his shopping trip with Koyama until a small yip gets his attention. Already frustrated, Massu turns toward the door to find the tiny poodle bouncing in the doorway like there was an invisible force holding her back from coming in.</p><p>“Emma-chan!” Tegoshi’s loud voice interrupts the rhythm of the music sounding from Massu’s phone. “Good girl! You don’t go into Massu’s room.”</p><p>Tegoshi appears in the doorway and gives Massu a proud face. Massu lifts an eyebrow at him, expecting him to say something else, but Tegoshi just walks away and Emma follows him. From the words Massu can make out in Tegoshi’s baby voice, he’s showing her around the house and telling her where she is and is not allowed.</p><p>Shrugging, Massu returns to his impromptu nap and wakes up awhile later when his phone goes off. It’s still light outside, but he feels well rested and washes his face in the bathroom, chuckling to himself at how every surface is overflowing with skincare items and other toiletries. And people say women have a lot of beauty supplies.</p><p>The other three are lounging around the living room, spaced out on the giant sectional that’s strategically placed to face a large flat-panel TV. A movie is playing, but Koyama seems to be the only one watching it while Tegoshi plays a game on his phone and Shige’s typing on his laptop. Emma’s the only one who lifts their head at Massu’s entrance, offering him half of a snort before returning to Tegoshi’s lap.</p><p>“Did you guys eat already?” Massu asks, expanding his field of vision to include the open boxes of takeout on the coffee table.</p><p>“Didn’t want to wake you,” Koyama answers, flashing a smile that lingers as he redirects his eyes to Massu. “Figured we’d go to the store whenever you got up and start eating better tomorrow.”</p><p>“Your usual is in the fridge,” Tegoshi adds without looking away from his phone. “At least, it was your usual the last time we all got Thai.”</p><p>“That’s fine, thank you,” Massu says, amazed at how relaxed and calm everyone is. He entertains the thought that he’s dreaming, but then he bumps into a side table and that pain is definitely real.</p><p>His takeout box hadn’t been in the fridge long enough to get very cold, so he digs right into it and makes his own happy eating noises to join Tegoshi’s gaming grunts, the clicks of Shige’s keyboard, and Koyama’s movie. Maybe this will be okay after all, and he was all stressed out for nothing. Then again, it’s only the first day.</p><p>After he’s done eating, he and Koyama head out to the nearby market and go down Shige’s list of ingredients for the upcoming weeks’ meals, along with the additional cleaning supplies Koyama had wanted and a few requests from Tegoshi. It feels weirdly domestic pushing around a cart while Koyama places things into it, but it’s not uncomfortable by any means. It almost feels <em>natural</em>.</p><p>“We’re not kids anymore, you know,” Koyama says gently after a few aisles. “Even Tegoshi has grown up enough to coexist peacefully with the rest of us. You don’t have to keep your guard up all the time.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m doing,” Massu tells him, looking over to where Koyama’s giving him a sad face in front of a display of soup cans. “I’m just nervous about having other people in my space, cameras documenting my every move…it’s disconcerting.”</p><p>“I know,” Koyama says. “Tego and Shige and I feel that way too. All we can do is make the best of it, right? Try to put on a smiling face for the fans…and for us.”</p><p>Right now, Massu’s nerves are calm enough to allow the guilt to manifest. “I’m sorry,” he says, hanging his head. “I’ll try harder.”</p><p>“None of that,” Koyama stops him, physically grabbing Massu’s chin to lift his head. “Your smile brings out the sun on the dreariest of days. Use it to brighten our home for the next month.”</p><p>Massu nods and flashes his best smile. Instantly, Koyama’s face lights up, and then the oldest member is smiling too. The mood between them is much less heavy, and their shopping trip is completed in happier spirits than it had started.</p><p>They meet Shige in the driveway, ready to help unload all the bags, and Shige adds his own brilliant smile to the atmosphere when he sees Massu’s. Koyama might be onto something after all, because all of Massu’s anxiety seems to dissipate at the cheerful expression on Shige’s face, leaving no room for anything but the warmth in his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>